


Laid

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: All The Ships, Crossdressing Kink, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Funny, M/M, Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: A series of drabbles based around the lyrics for Laid by: Matt NathansonALL OF THE SHIPS!JelixAmiplierAntiseptiplierWhatever you wanna call Ethan x Tyler





	1. Laid

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: I made Ethan a crossdresser and gave Tyler a crossdressing kink. . . Sorry, not sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're driving me crazy when are you coming home?

_This bed is on fire with passionate love. The neighbors complain about the noises above. But she only cums when she's on top. . ._

“The neighbors are going to call the cops again if we keep this up,” Mark declared upon hearing the all too familiar thuds of a broom hitting the ceiling from down below.

“Ah, let ‘em,” Amy breathed, not slowing down in the slightest.

Mark grinned. God, he loved this woman.

 <>

_My therapist said not to see you no more. She said you're like a disease without any cure. She said I'm so obsessed that I've become a bore, oh no. . . Ah, you think your so pretty. . ._

“Jesus, Jack, you’re so beautiful,” Felix panted as the Irishman rode him fast and hard.

“Aren’t you glad you ignored your therapist?” Jack questioned, teasingly.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” Felix grinned, pulling him down for a kiss.

<>

_Caught your hand inside a till. Slammed your fingers in the door. Bought a kitchen knives and skewers. Dressed me up in women clothes. Messed around with gender roles. Dye my eyes and call me pretty. . ._

Despite the fact he was still in pain from breaking his fingers the other day, Ethan still raised his arms above his head and allowed Tyler to put the dress on him. This was his favorite part of their secret little sessions. He loved wearing the dresses Tyler picked out for him as much as the taller male loved seeing him in them. It was a huge turn on.

“There, you go,” Tyler took a step back, “Wow, you look amazing.”

“Thanks,” Ethan lowered his arms and carefully smoothed out the front of the dress; it was black silk, his favorite, “You ready?”

“Fuck yeah,” And with that, Tyler scooped him up and carried him over to the bed.

 <>

_Moved out of the house so you moved next door. I locked you out you cut a hole in the wall. I found you sleeping next to me I thought I was alone. You're driving me crazy when are you coming home. . ._

Dark didn’t care where Anti had been. Didn’t care if he had been with someone else. All that mattered was that he was back. That he had come back to him. As they lay, snuggled up close and cozy, basking in the afterglow; Anti vowed never to leave again and this time, Dark really truly believed him.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob finds his kink... It's Wade  
> Bob x Wade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Sven, you wrote this story ages ago, why add a bonus chapter now?  
> Because I can and I don't feel like having this as a separate story... and besides, I think the people might enjoy this.... Might....

"Bob, please stop."

"Stop what?" Bob prompted in response.

Wade whimpered and squirmed as the larger man applied more pressure to his overly full bladder.

"Please, Bob, I really really have to go."

"Then go," Bob urged.

"I can't-"

"C'mon, Wade, you promised you would help me discover my kink," Bob couldn't help but point out, "No backing out, remember?"

"No backing out," And with that, Wade relaxed a little and finally let lose.

A wave of relief washing over him as he pissed all over his best friend.

"Oh God, Wade," Bob was genuinely awed by the man's level of commitment.

And God, if Wade didn't look fucking amazing right then with his face contorted in ecstasy.

"I think I found my kink," Bob murmured once the stream finally petered to a stop.

"You did?" Wade was surprised, "What is it?"

"It's not urine, that's for sure," Bob proclaimed as he finally relinquished his hold on him, "No, it's you. You're my kink, Wade."

"Aww," Wade could feel his heart swell with emotion, "Really?"

"Yeah," Bob nodded the affirmative, "You are."


End file.
